


Shut Up! (And Dance with Me)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost Kiss, Best Friends, Dancing in the Rain, Does this count as a song fic, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Platonic Soulmates, Skephalo, Song: Shut Up And Dance With Me, badboyhalo's idiot, im writing this bc i miss human interaction ok, no beta we die like blue skeppy, probably, skeppy is an idiot, they're soulmates your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Are you sure this is a good idea?""What do you mean?""It's raining and you're blasting music in the parking lot..""And your point is?"-----Two idiots dance in the rain for shits and giggles.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 186
Collections: Anonymous





	Shut Up! (And Dance with Me)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bad says, eyeing the pouring rain suspiciously as Skeppy fumbles with his phone a little far away. 

"What do you mean?" 

"It's raining and you're gonna blast music any empty parking lot..."

"And your point is?"

Bad sighs, "Never mind." He shifts under the umbrella he holds in his right hand as he watches as Skeppy sets up his Spotify in a red cup next to the driest random bush he could find. He struggles to press play as the wet sleeves of his blue hoodie get in the way, but when he gets up Bad can't help but quirk smile at the song that comes on. Skeppy starts flailing his arms and lip syncing so terribly that Bad feels himself cringe at the sight. Despite his reaction, he doesn't stop, making Bad laugh as the rain pours harder as time goes by. 

"Bad, come here! Come dance with me!" Skeppy yells to him from across the pavement. 

"I think I'll pass, thanks." Bad says, and is almost immediately met with a pout from his younger friend. "You meet up with me and you can't even dance with me in the rain?" Skeppy stops lip syncing as he walks over to where Bad is standing, "Come on," Skeppy grabs his hand and gives it the slightest tug, making Bad flinch slightly from how wet his hands have gotten, and how full his heart feels from the gesture. "Please?" He says, voice soft.

Bad looks off to the side and debates with himself for a while before he lets go of Skeppy's hand and closes the umbrella, cringing at the way the rain falls on his head. "Okay fine," he says, feigning annoyance. 'But I'm not dancing." and the look on Skeppy's face is oh-so rewarding as he puts on the biggest grin and starts dragging Bad back to the parking lot, still lip singing the words "Shut up and dance with me~" as they finally reach the empty space. Skeppy grabs both of Bad's hands and looks him in the eyes, still smiling and Bad looks back, as if asking Skeppy to take the lead even after rejecting the idea of dancing. 

So Skeppy does take the lead. As soon as the beat drops he starts spinning in circles around and around, laughing at the way Bad fumbles before he finally realizes what's happening and helps him spin faster, laughing along with him as they continue the motion over and over and over again. The rain only pours harder, showing no sign of ceasing as the pair enjoys themselves, listening to the upbeat music and singing along terribly. Their voices make them seem as if they're tone deaf, and you wouldn't be too far off. 

"I said, "you're holding back"" Bad sings loudly.

"She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"" Skeppy does too. 

Skeppy is laughing harder than ever as he stops spinning for a second and doubles over to catch his breath. He's heaving heavily and looks drunk, but his smile makes it worth it as he looks back at his friend, who appears to be doing the same. They turn look at each other for a moment before laughing hysterically from the sheer ridiculousness of it all. Two grown adults, laughing in the rain like primary school kids that had just got out of school for the summer. Nonetheless they're both happy, laughing and crying, dizzy and out of their minds as the music continues to play on loop. After a while, Skeppy gets up again and grabs Bad's hand and lifts it up above their heads as he twirls him around princess style. 

"Skeppy, what are you even doing." Bad giggles, and Skeppy smiles, but says nothing as he continues twirling Bad around and around. Without warning, Bad suddenly flips his hand over and starts twirling Skeppy instead, giggling at the gasp he makes at the sudden switch in power. They continue for a while, switching every now and then when Skeppy gets an idea. Once his turn arrives, he begins to twirl Bad as if normal, then, when he least expects, put his arm around his back, leans in slightly and dips him backward, giggling at the little "Wh-" that comes out of his mouth and the widening of his eyes as he stays there, dazed. Despite the loudness of the rain, the music continues to blast loudly in their ears as Skeppy leans forward, so close he can feel his breath on his lips, and whispers:

"Shut up and dance with me." He smiles. 

He pulls him back up as if nothing happened, and Bad doesn't look too far away from a strawberry as he babbles inconsistently. "I- what- what did you-" He tries to say, and Skeppy actually laughs, the bastard, like he hadn't done a single thing. He looks over to his friend who is smiling, but also looks absolutely terrified out of his mind. "What did I do, Bad?" He says with the most shit eating grin you could imagine.

"What do you mean "What did I do?" You almost kissed me, you muffin!" 

"Oh, I did not!" Skeppy laughs again, "I was testing a dance move." 

"That wasn't a dance move!" He spits. 

"Have you ever heard of salsa, Bad?"

Bad stays quiet and Skeppy grins again, knowing he's right. "Want me to teach you how to?" He says. Bad nods. 

He takes Bad hand and puts it on his back, then Skeppy slow leans back on his right foot as Bad dips him backward, then pulls him back up. 

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Bad asks. Skeppy shrugs. He sits down on a parking stop behind them and pats the space next to him expectantly for Bad to sit. He does, and Skeppy shuffles closer to rest his head on his shoulder as he hums the rest of the song quietly. They sit in silence as the rain finally begins to let up and turn into a sprinkle. Skeppy looks at Bad, his glasses and hair are wet and his clothes are soaked, but he looks happy, and that's all that Skeppy ever wants.

"This woman is my destiny, she said "ooh, ooh,"" Skeppy sings

""Shut up and dance with me"" Bad does too.

**Author's Note:**

> The gays stay winning lmao  
> Kudos appreciated


End file.
